Impact Pokemon Wrestling
Impact Pokemon Wrestling is a current ongoing Fanfiction idea. The day when it is actually put on Fanfiction is unknown, but the idea has been in my mind for almost three years. The series currently has four seasons and each season takes place during a span of two years. Example: Season 1 took place during 2007 and 2008, Season 2 in 2009 and 2010, Season 3 in 2011 and 2012, and Season 4 is currently taking place. 'The Beginning' The first episode of the series began in 2007. It started with on the first 2007 episode of TNA Impact!, Jim Cornette walked out into the Impact Zone with a Slugma on his side. When he spoke to the fans, these are the words he spoke: "It's a new year in Total Nonstop Action! And a new year comes new responsibilities and new changes! And I have somethiing that will change the foundation of our world of wrestling! You see the Slugma next to me? This is my Slugma, and because of this little guy I got an idea. We are going to do something no other wrestling company has done! Starting tonight, not only are we going to have wrestling with the wrestlers, but we are also going to add wrestling with Pokemon! Any wrestler on the TNA roster that has Pokemon can battle their Pokemon with others! Things are changing around here and this is the start of ours!" There was one small problem when he made that announcement... almost no one on the TNA roster had Pokemon at the time. But they all seemed interested in the idea and immediately started becoming Pokemon trainers as well as wrestlers. The first few weeks of this didn't seem to interest the fans. But as the Pokemon got stronger week after week, the idea of having Pokemon within wrestling seemed like a pretty good idea after all. From Season 1 until the beginning of Season 3, the show was originally called TNA Pokemon Impact! Then like the company, it got changed to Impact Pokemon Wrestling. 'The Story' Like in wrestling, many stories take place within this series. Battles, journeys, or just storylines. AJ Styles is considered the main focus in this series, however, he is not a part of every single episode. But since the beginning, we've seen AJ as he and his Pokemon rise to become one of the best in the company. Other wrestlers get noticed too and get acknowleged of their work. 'The Wrestlers & Their Pokemon Teams' There have been changes in wrestlers throughout the years, so the wrestlers that are on this list are ones that are currently on the roster. More will be added!! Wrestlers AJ Styles: *'Main Team:' *Charizard (Starter) *Pidgeot *Heracross *Rampardos *Braviary *Dragonite *'Additional Pokemon:' *Frillish (male) *Froakie (recently caught) Christopher Daniels: *'Main Team:' *Emboar (Starter) *Staraptor *Metagross *Luxray *Bisharp *Pansage *'Additional Pokemon:' *Swoobat Frankie Kazarian: *'Main Team:' *Blastoise (Starter) *Zebstrika *Cacturne *Sandslash *Skarmory *Pansear *'Additional Pokemon:' *Carracosta (Carra) *Volbeat *Talonflame (recently caught) Bobby Roode: *'Main Team:' *Venusaur (Starter) *Pinsir *Bronzong *Glalie *Dustox *Bastiodon James Storm: *'Main Team:' *Swampert (Starter) *Donphan *Miltank *Camerupt *Froslass *Toxicroak *'Additional Pokemon:' *Rapidash Bully Ray: *'Main Team:' *Houndoom (Possible Starter) *Mightyena *Rhyperior *Steelix *Arbok *Sharpedo Eric Young: *'Main Team:' *Lickilicky *Mamoswine (Possible Starter) *Exeggutor *Floatzel *Dodrio *Slaking Gunner: *'Main Team:' *Nidoking *Cloyster *Krookodile (Possible Starter) *Hydreigon *Mandibuzz *Darmanitan Sting: *'Main Team:' *Armaldo (Possible Starter) *Drapion *Zoroak *Crobat *Dusknoir *Absol *'Additional Pokemon:' *Chandelure Kurt Angle: *'Main Team:' *Magnezone *Magmortar (Possible Starter) *Crawdaunt *Hariyama *Tauros *Swellow *'Additional Pokemon:' *Gothitelle Joseph Park: *'Main Team:' *Lopunny (Possible Starter) *Wigglytuff *Castform *Cherrim *Togekiss *Chinccino *'Additional Pokemon' *Carbink (recently caught) Joey Ryan: *'Main Team:' *Jynx (Possible Starter) *Muk *Machoke *Lickilicky *Gothitelle *Amoonguss *'Additional Pokemon:' *Smoochum (Given away) Jay Bradley *'Main Team:' *Croconaw (Raptor) (Starter) *Houndoom (Brimstone) *Scizor (Slasher) *Metagross *Glisor *Mandibuzz Robbie E *'Main Team:' *Machamp (Possible Starter) *Machamp *Throh *Hitmonchan *Hitmontop *Tyroke Magnus *'Main Team:' *Ferailgatr (Starter) *Gyarados *Kangaskhan *Ampharos *Scizor *Blissey Knockouts Velvet Sky: *'Main Team:' *Blaziken (Starter) *Arcanine *Weavile *Persian *Kingdra *Breloom *'Additional Pokemon:' *Petilil 'Authority Figures and Their Pokemon' Jim Cornette (Season 1-Season 2): *Slugma Mick Foley (Season 2-Season 3): *Zangoose Jeff Jarrett (Season 1-Season 2) *Sceptile (Starter) *Flygon *Conkeldurr *Raticate *Victreebell *Shedinja Hulk Hogan (Season 2-Season 4): *Ducklett Sting (Season 3 Still active on Wrestler Roster): *Armaldo (Possible Starter) *Drapion *Zoroak *Crobat *Dusknoir *Absol *'Additional Pokemon:' *Chandelure Dixie Carter (Season 2-Present): *Altaria *Bulbasaur 'Season Theme Songs' Season 1 Theme *Pokemon Season 1 Theme Season 2 and 3 Theme *Pokemon Johto Journeys Theme Season 4 Theme *Pokemon Orange Islands Theme 'Movies ' So far there have been many mini-movies made for this series, most involving AJ's Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard and there are only two known movies, not counting one that'll be made by midway through Season 4. Feature Films: *''TNA Pokemon Impact! The Movie: Revelation Lugia (Season 1 Movie)'' Takes place midway into Season 1 and is this series' version of Pokemon: The Movie 2000. ''While on their way to TNA's summer pay-per-view, Slammiversary, AJ and a few other wrestlers get stuck in the middle of nowhere after their bus runs out of gas. They are able to get to a Pokemon center and while they're there, they hear that an evil Pokemon collector plans on capturing the legendary Pokemon Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. With the capture of those three will ultimately lead to the capture of the "Beast of the Sea" Lugia. After hearing this story, AJ, without hesitation, agrees to help and stop this collector. But in order to do so, he and his friends must travel to the island of Shamouti, set in the center of the Orange Islands. They make it there and meet up with a girl named Melody, who explains to AJ he must retrieve three glass balls from each of the legendary birds' islands and take them to Shamouti's shrine, guarded by a talking Slowking. With a huge quest on hand, AJ and his friends are willing to save the legendary Pokemon... but can they? *Impact Pokemon Wrestling The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (Season 3 Movie)'' Takes place midway into Season 3 and is this series' version of Pokemon: The First Movie ''(although in this series this isn't the first movie, ''Revelation Lugia ''was). AJ and the other wrestlers are currently on break from being on Impact. After AJ wins a battle against a new wrestler, he and the others receive an invitation to a party hosted by the world's "greatest Pokémon Master" on a place called New Island. The entire group seems excited and rush to catch a boat there, but a mysterious storm suddenly forms and all the rides to New Island are cancelled. The wrestlers use their Pokemon to go to New Island anyway (not easily though) and meet up with the "greatest Pokémon Master", which turns out to be a new Pokemon named Mewtwo. Because of how strong this Pokemon is, can AJ and the other Impact wrestlers last? *Possible Season 4 Movie coming at the end of 2013!'' Hasn't been confirmed yet, but there have been rumors that there will be a movie for Season 4. Another rumor regarding this movie that is it may be different than the previous two because there is a possibility that Impact and WWE wrestlers will be put together in this one. Mini Movies *'Charmander's Winter Vacation (Season 1)' *'Charmeleon's Winter Vacation (Season 2)' *'Charmeleon's Vacation (Season 2)' *'Impact Pokemon Winter Games (Season 3)' *'The Big Rescue Adventure (Season 3)' *'Charmeleon and Pignite's Excellent Adeventure (Season 2)'